


let me in (where only your thoughts have been)

by leov66



Series: your heart's a mess [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, i dont know how to tag this except Dem Bois In Lov, they are. in love, viktor being ridiculously in love with yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: set after some time, when everything's settled down and good. just a few lil stories, an insight into viktor and yuuri's relationship. drabbles are set in different times so keep that in mind





	let me in (where only your thoughts have been)

text message 3:35 pm

sunshine: Dont forget to buy milk or ill change the locks again

sunshine: I know you read this Vitya

 

Sometimes, Viktor didn't really know what he'd done in his life to deserve to have Yuuri in it. Sure, he was rich, famous and a fashion icon, but without him he might as well have been a beggar, it didn't matter to him anymore. He'd tried to fill up the gaps in his heart by a lot of things (a lot of people, too), but nothing made him feel the same way as his lovely, lovely fiancé did. Even when he was just texting him because he knew Viktor was forgetful, he found himself musing on how lucky he was.

4:02 pm

significant otter: i love u

sunshine: I love u too but seriously dont forget

significant otter: ill try

 

"Hurry up, Makka, we don't want to be late and I forgot about the milk," he said to his - their - dog, which seemed to be ignoring him for the sake of a corgi. "Don't you wanna make Yuuri happy?" That kind of got her attention.

He checked the time on his phone and realised he'd been on a 'short walk' with Makkachin for more than hour, which meant Yuuri would be home in less than twenty minutes.

In the end, he got the milk and was only a few minutes late, but it didn't matter at all because Yuuri looked at him with a mixture of love and amusement and all he wanted to do was drown in those sweet, warm eyes.

 

 

 

snapchat 3:13 am

old fuck sent a snap!

4:02 am

probably a furry: what the fuck why arent you sleeping

probably a furry: hes been gone for what?? six hours?? and he wont be back till thursday

probably a furry: get urself together smh

old fuck: hey that's rude!!! also why aren't y o u asleep??

probably a furry: idk couldnt sleep

old fuck: i miss him

probably a furry: i know

 

It wasn't that Viktor was actually three years old and couldn't handle the love of his life being away for five days, but he surely did feel like he was about to die. The first night he barely got any sleep and ended up napping the following day away. The second night he was too awake after all the naps, so he cleaned the whole house, groomed Makkachin on his own (it went so badly he called his pet groomer at 4 in the morning to cry on the phone and tell her how sorry he was) and finally remembered to eat something. He accidentally ordered way too much food so he only ate the leftovers for the rest of Yuuri's absence. Viktor managed to stay awake the whole day so that his biological clock wouldn't be so fucked up he wouldn't sleep like a normal person for the rest of the year. For the next three days, he watched The Black Swan again, called Chris a lot, started watching The X-Files, learnt how to crochet (he was bored, okay) and missed Yuuri a fucking lot. It felt like the years before him (not that his life was divided into Before Yuuri and After Yuuri but it kinda was) except he had countless photos to look at and knew that it was only two days, one day, twelve hours, six hours...

He was sitting on the couch and mindlessly playing with Makkachin when he heard the door being unlocked, someone walking into the house and a suitcase being laid down.

 

"Are you awake, dear?"

 

That voice. Despite all the time he'd already spent with his love, it charmed him every single time. He didn't move from the couch, he'd waited for so long that he could wait for twenty seconds more. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep until he felt Yuuri sit down close to him.

 

"You're so bad at this, Vitya, I can see you're awake," he laughed and did it feel good to hear that beautiful laughter again.

"Impossible, I'm the best at everything I do." To open his eyes, to see the love of his life again and to lean in for a sweet, sweet kiss, that was enough for Viktor to feel like he was home again.

 

 

 

text message 2:28 am

significant otter: yuuuuuri

significant otter: how do i bake a cake

sunshine: Can this wait until im home

sunshine: Im literally omw

significant otter: okay but can i at least take out some ingredients

sunshine: No

sunshine: Just wait for me

 

Of course Viktor didn't listen. With the recipe he found online, he began to assemble everything he - they - would need, which included, much to his surprise, alcohol and an orange. He checked twice but somehow, the things were still on the list.

 

"Why are you even baking a cake, love? You missed somebody's birthday?" Yuuri said the moment he walked into the house.

"Not really, I just really wanted to bake so I googled 'cool baking recipes' and found this big, pretty cake," he smiled at his fiancé.

 

A few minutes into the recipe it turned out that Viktor had no idea how to separate the whites from the yolks. Or how to sift flour. But it was okay because in the end he learned all of this and Yuuri learned, or rather reminded himself, that the key to a healthy relationship is patience. Lots of patience.

 

 

 

text message 12:46 pm

significant otter: im so sorry things got delayed im almost home

significant otter: are u mad at me

significant otter: i love u im sorry

 

By the time he had returned home, it was half past one and Viktor was too stressed out to even think about sleeping. Yuuri hadn't replied to any of his messages so he didn't call him because if he was mad then he would've only got angrier. Or so he thought. He wanted to stop by a flower shop but sadly, no flower shop was open at one in the morning.

 

"Yuuri? I'm sorry, I really didn't know that this would take so long, if I had known I would've told you..." he said when he got into the house. He really was a mess from all that overthinking.

"Yuuri?" he said again, even quieter this time. It turned out, Yuuri was fast asleep on the couch, a faint smile on his lips and a romantic comedy or something on TV. Viktor smiled to himself and for yet another time though about how lucky he was to have him in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> work title from gotye's 'hearts a mess'
> 
> hmu on my tumblr @bikiforov


End file.
